Plan arriesgado
by Scott Young
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando juntas a un cazador de piratas contra las cuerdas, alcohol, una gata ladrona excesivamente manipuladora y un plan descabellado? Nada bueno eso seguro, fic dedicado a Gabi.
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mi propia historia, espero que disfruten de la lectura. Este fic está dedicado a Gabi, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y siento mucho la espera, de verdad gracias.**

No sabía como se le había ocurrido ese maldito plan, no sabía si funcionaría, ni por qué realmente lo hacia, pero la culpa de que él, Roronoa Zoro, uno de los piratas más buscados por los mares, estaba dirigiéndose a una base de la Marina enorme y fuertemente protegida, era de una gata ladrona extremadamente sexy.

.

.

.

_Unas horas antes._

El Thousand Sunny estaba atracado en el puerto de una gran isla, después de los acontecimientos de Dressrosa la tripulación de los Mugiwara habían decidido darse un descanso, a su manera.

Mientras el capitán y el francotirador eran obligados violentamente por la navegante a acompañar al cocinero en busca de la abundante comida que necesitaban, Robin y Chopper decidían ir a visitar las librerías de la ciudad para llenar la biblioteca del Sunny de más conocimientos, con la encantadora compañía de un esqueleto parlanchín de más de dos metros de alto. Nuestro querido cazador de piratas se disponía a relajarse tomando unas cuantas, por no decir muchas, cervezas o botellas de sake, o las dos si no hubiera inconveniente, aunque alguien tenia algo que decir al respecto.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Nami golpeaba la cubierta con el tacón de su zapato mientras miraba a Zoro con los brazos en la cintura.

-No es asunto tuyo- Respondió tajante él.

-A mi no me hables así tipo duro, y si es asunto mío ¿Quién si no se quedará cuidando el barco?- Nami disfrutaba mucho sacando de quicio a aquel hombre, era como un hobby.

Zoro al oír esa pregunta se acercó más de lo normal a la navegante, con la furia bailando en sus ojos y las ganas de cortar en aumento.

-Llevas toda la jodida semana tocándome las narices bruja, hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pude beber tranquilo y ninguna manipuladora va a impedírmelo.-

Cierto es que el pobre Zoro había estado sufriendo una tortura diaria durante toda la semana anterior, la navegante aparecía de la nada con órdenes y demandas de dinero en los momentos que, se supone, eran de ámbito privado y con el objetivo de relajarse del pirata.

¿Qué estaba en su serie número 1000 de pesas? Nami entraba gritando en el gimnasio exigiendo el pago de una de las cientos de deudas que existían entre ellos. ¿Qué estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en el césped de la cubierta? Un zapato de color naranja estrellado en su cabeza lo despertaba, y su dueña le gritaba que se fuera a otro sitio a "hibernar". El más reciente de los conflictos sucedió el día anterior, cuando el espadachín salía de una relajante ducha, apenas tubo tiempo para ponerse una toalla en la cintura y cubrirse, cuando aquella bruja entró en el cuarto de baño ordenándole que fuera inmediatamente a ayudar a sus nakamas con las velas, produciendo una acalorada discusión entre ambos.

En resumen Roronoa Zoro está cabreado, muy cabreado. No sabía a que deidad había ofendido para que el castigo fuera tener a esa mujer ocasionándole problemas las 24 horas del día.

-Tu precisamente no eres la mejor de las compañías. Hay que vigilar el barco así que te quedas y no se hable más. ¿¡Entendido!?.- Gritó Nami acercando aún más la el rostro ante el hombre.

Los dos se miraban con ganas de aniquilarse mutuamente,ninguno daría su brazo a torcer,no voluntariamente, y después de estar una semana aguantando Zoro no iba a huir mas, acorrala a un animal salvaje y lo lamentarás.

-Iré a donde quiera ir bruja.- Aquella frase dicha de forma lenta y fría, fue el detonante. Nami cogía su arma dispuesta a electrocutar a Zoro, él desenvainaba poco a poco a Shusui para detener el golpe.

-Hey hermana, deja en paz a Roronoa, yo me quedaré en el Sunny para hacer algunos súper arreglos.- Dijo Franky de espaldas a los dos.

Sin saberlo el cyborg había evitado un catástrofe de proporciones épicas, los rayos desaparecieron y el sonido de la espada tocando el tope de la funda zanjo el problema.

-Esto no ha acabado- Le advirtió Nami al cazador de piratas que se dirigía hacia el pueblo.

-Olvídame.- Fue la respuesta de Zoro antes de saltar del barco en busca de un bar.

.

.

.

-¡Otra cerveza por favor!.- Gritó alguien.

-¡Enseguida!.- Contestó una de las jóvenes y guapas camareras.

El bar estaba repleto de gente, algunos festejaban su llegada a la isla, otros brindaban en silencio por los camaradas caídos y el resto no necesitaba excusa para beber y disfrutar de la vista de aquellas preciosas y exuberantes chicas.

Llevaba ya unas 20 jarras de cerveza, 13 botellas de sake y ahora iba por su quinto vaso de whisky, ningún síntoma de embriaguez, ningún movimiento torpe que tendría cualquier otro ser humano al beberse siquiera la quinta parte de lo que ha bebido él, algo estaba evitando que su cuerpo y su mente se dejaran llevar por el alcohol, o eso o se había vuelto inmune.

_"Dios quiera que no sea asi". _Pensó Zoro, ya estaba bastante frustrado por no poder beber sin preocupaciones como para ponerse a pensar que jamás podría volver a emborracharse. Cogió el vaso y de un trago lleno su estomago sintiendo el ardor del whisky recorrer su garganta.

-Ponme otro.- Dijo acercando el vaso al barman, sin pizca de emoción humana en su tono.

El veterano camarero cogió la botella y vertió el liquido castaño.

-Tengo que admitirlo.- Dijo el hombre mientras llenaba el recipiente hasta la mitad. -En mi vida he visto a mucha gente, a muchos hombres que ahogaran sus penas en alcohol o que celebraban grandes juergas. Pero nunca he visto a un hombre que bebiera lo que tú y que siga tan lúcido.

Zoro cogió el vaso y dio un pequeño sorbo, miro de nuevo al hombre que parecía bastante amable para estar hablando con un pirata.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo suelen decir.- Contestó el espadachín antes de dar otro trago. -Además seguro que no es tan raro.-

-Lo raro es que ahora mismo no estén unos médicos metiendo tu cuerpo frio en una bolsa para cadáveres.- Dijo el tipo medio riendo.

Aquella bizarra broma hizo sonreír a Zoro, el sitio le gustaba; buen ambiente, precios razonables y bebidas de calidad y lo importante es que el jefe de todo esto parecía estar acostumbrado a servir a criminales. En los últimos bares que visitó siempre tenían un Den Den Mushi escondido con una línea directa con la Marina, algo que hacía difícil el disfrutar de la bebida.

-David Hayter.- Se presentó el hombre extendiendo la mano.

-Roronoa Zoro.- dijo el pirata aceptando el saludo y esperando ver la reacción del camarero ante su nombre.

-Lo se, es difícil no reconocerte por este tipo de sitios.- los dos hombres compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Debo entonces esperar que una patrulla de soldados entre aquí buscándome viejo?.- La mano izquierda de Zoro acariciaba la espada maldita y la sonrisa psicópata se hacía mas grande.

-Hijo, si quieres pelear contra mi, conozco maneras más fáciles de suicidarse.- la idéntica sonrisa de asesino junto con la pose de combate que empezaba a poner el hombre le advirtió a Zoro que estaba ante uno de la vieja escuela.

-Antes ponme otro.- Dijo sonriendo el espadachín antes de acabarse de un trago el vaso.

Hayter de nuevo rellenó la bebida y los dos quedaron en una especie de tregua respetuosa.

-Y ahora que sabemos que no va a haber destrozos, me intriga de verdad chico,¿Qué hace que no estés tambaleándote ahora mismo?.- Preguntó con interés el viejo.

Zoro volvió a beber, pensando en la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¿Sinceramente?, no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Es la primera vez que me pasa.-

El viejo meditó la respuesta, se colocó su traje y se apoyó en la barra.

-¿Quieres saber mi opinión?.- Preguntó

Zoro bebió de nuevo y miró al hombre.-Claro, no pierdo nada por conocerla.-

-Llevo 20 años sirviendo bebida a hombres y mujeres de todos los mares, piratas, marines, gente honrada, ladrones...y por muchas, muchísimas, diferencias qué hay y había entre esas personas, siempre he visto momentos y circunstancias por las que han pasado muchos. Y tú chaval estas haciendo algo que he visto tantas veces que ya no puedo contarlas.-

Zoro escuchaba atentamente a Hayter, pensando en todo lo que habría visto aquel hombre.

-Llevas desde que has llegado bebiendo sin parar,con la mirada perdida y sin mostrar apenas alguna emoción, tú querido amigo estás haciendo lo que todo hombre hace en algún momento de su vida, sufrir por una mujer.-

Nuestro cazador de piratas se quedó sin habla, aquello dicho en otro momento de su vida, dicho incluso hace dos años, habría provocado la mayor carcajada de la historia en él, pero ahora no podía reír, solo recordaba a cierta peli naranja con la que casi explota hará pocas horas, recordó la semana más estresante de su vida cuyo denominador común era la navegante de la tripulación, recordó momentos con ella; peleas, golpes, discusiones y más de una vez entre aquellas memorias se colaba la sonrisa de ella sin poder evitarlo.

-Por tu cara creo que he dado justo en el blanco.- Dijo Hayter sonriendo.

Zoro acabó con su séptimo vaso de otro trago, intentando hacerse a la idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Pero...esa bruja...no es que me interese en ese sentido...bueno un poco pero...joder.- El espadachín se llevó las manos a la cara intentando que su cerebro no entrara en coma. Mientras, Hayter sonreía como un padre que intenta enseñar una lección a su hijo, cogiendo de nuevo la botella y llenando por octava vez el vaso.

-A este invita la casa.-

Zoro miró el whisky, aquel sabroso líquido color miel, del mismo color que los ojos de aquella hermosa y desesperante bruja que lo había llevado a los límites de la locura (De otro nivel de locura distinto de la demencia que tenía cada miembro de la tripulación.) que había conseguido afectarle tanto que impedía poder olvidarse de ella, de todos sus momentos, bebiendo ingentes cantidades de alcohol.

-Es increíble...- Casi susurró Zoro.

-¿El qué?.-

-Soy como el estúpido protagonista de una comedia romántica, hablando con el "sabio" barman sobre problemas con las chicas. Sencillamente genial.- No podía creer que esto le estuviese pasando a él.

-Bueno, entonces debiste haberte dedicado a la interpretación y no a la piratería.- Bromeo Hayter antes de estallar a carcajadas.

Zoro le siguió con las risas apenas segundos después, rió con ganas, por lo cómicamente patética que era la situación, por como recordaba todas las discusiones y como había actuado él y porque sinceramente, imaginarse a Roronoa Zoro siendo actor de comedias románticas era demasiado gracioso para pasarlo por alto.

El bar seguía con aquel buen ambiente, los clientes reían y bebían sin pudor y nuestro espadachín había encontrado algo de alivio desde que bajo del barco.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?.- Preguntó Hayter con interés.

Zoro pensó en como se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en el participante de los juegos de Nami, y como un novato jugador de ajedrez que a base de derrotas consigue aprender, las ideas y nuevos planes entraban en su cabeza a una velocidad de vértigo.

-¿Ahora?.- Zoro cogió el vaso para hacer bailar los hielos y el whisky mientras la sonrisa de criminal aumentaba cada vez más.- Ahora voy a demostrarla que yo también puedo jugar.-

.

.

.

**HE VUELTO! (inserte voz de Terminator) **

**Por finnnnnn!, siento muchísimo haber estado tanto tiempo sin escribir pero hubo demasiadas complicaciones, la más importante es que han operado a mi abuelo dos veces en poco tiempo y hemos estado muy pendientes de él pero parece que todo ha salido bien. **

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo de esta breve historia, no creo ni que supere los dos capítulos xD. Tenía pensado hacer un one shoot pero con todo lo que tengo pensado creí que iba a resultar difícil de leer todo seguido, dentro de pocos días tendréis el siguiente. Tenéis todo el derecho del mundo a insultarme de mil maneras por tardar tanto en los comentarios, espero que os haya gustado y queráis saber más, un saludo!**

**PD: David Hayter es un actor de doblaje americano que da voz a uno de mis personajes favoritos (Solid Snake) de uno de mis juegos favoritos (Metal Gear) este es mi pequeño homenaje. **


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro pagó todas las bebidas consumidas contento, por primera vez en su vida, pensando en cierta chica de pelo naranja y agradeciendo al veterano barman por su charla. Salió de aquel lugar recibiendo los rayos del sol en sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad de la taberna, estiró sus músculos entumecidos y comenzó a andar hacia el barco, o donde el creía que estaba el barco.

Como venía siendo costumbre durante toda su vida, después de una hora andando sin ninguna idea de donde se encontraba llegó a una de las plazas de aquella ciudad, el sonido de los comerciantes intentando atraer clientes y el de los niños jugando llenaban el ambiente, el único ojo de Zoro pasó por los edificios blancos, la gente caminando sin cesar, las coloridas tiendas y por instinto o por placer se fijó en unas torneadas y preciosas piernas, que juraría haberlas visto y admirado durante cierto tiempo. Siguió aquellas bonitas piernas, desde los gemelos hasta pasar por unos muslos que pedían a gritos ser acariciados hasta encontrarse con un mini pantalón vaquero con una bandolera negra.

Zoro se apoyó en una pared y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba aquella figura que había reconocido solo por aquellas preciosas piernas, una camiseta blanca de tirantes, el pelo recogido perfectamente en una coleta y las manos llenas de bolsas con, posiblemente y sin exagerar, cientos de prendas nuevas para la navegante de la tripulación.

Aunque su consciencia le decía que estaba pareciendo un acosador al observarla desde lejos, el no podía negar que le gustaba ver a Nami andando tranquilamente con una sonrisa encantadora y despreocupada. Sin evitarlo una sonrisa apareció en la boca del propio Zoro al pensar en aquellas cosas tan cursis nada propias de su personalidad, pero le gustaba verla en paz, después de tanta batalla no estaba demás intentar llevar una vida medianamente normal y si ella lo conseguía volviendo locos a todos los vendedores del mundo él no iba a evitarlo.

Al igual que no pudo evitar lo que paso a continuación.

-¡Rodeadla!-

De la nada una treintena de soldados de la Marina aparecieron de las calles apartando a la gente, rodeando y apuntando con sus rifles a una sorprendida Nami.

-Gata ladrona Nami, queda detenida por los delitos de piratería contra el gobierno mundial.- Dijo el capitán a cargo de todos esos hombres. -Lleváosla -

Un marine apresó las manos de Nami en unas esposas mientras ella analizaba todo lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras media espada maldita estaba ya fuera de su funda y su dueño se disponía a realizar una auténtica masacre, una mano en su brazo lo paró en seco.

-Tranquilo hijo.- Hayter estaba intentando controlar a un furioso Zoro.

-¡¿Tranquilo?! No se la van a llevar a ningún sitio.- Gritó el espadachín apartando el brazo del hombre y desenvainando a Shusui.

En segundos Zoro sintió la pared chocando con su espalda, y la mano de Hayter agarrando su abrigo por la zona del cuello.

-Escúchame chico y escúchame bien, esta ciudad esta muy cerca de una enorme base de la marina, si ahora atacas a esos soldados se enteraran en todo Grand line que estáis aquí y enviarán refuerzos, poderosos refuerzos, piénsalo mejor si quieres salvar a tu amiga.-

Zoro miraba cabreado al viejo pero por mucha batalla que pidiera su cuerpo tenía que darle la razón a Hayter, más calmado pero preocupado veía como se llevaban a Nami rodeada por soldados.

-Se que tienes preguntas pero aquí no, sígueme- Dijo el hombre mientras empezaba a caminar, Zoro envainó las katanas tras una última mirada hacía la calle por donde se habían llevado a la chica.

.

.

.

Zoro siguió a Hayter por un par de calles hasta llegar al mismo bar en el que apenas dos horas había estado bebiendo, se avergonzó mentalmente ante la revelación, había estado andando el círculos alrededor del bar hasta llegar a aquella plaza. Si se enteraba de esto alguno de sus nakamas sería el hazmerreír durante semanas.

La taberna estaba completamente vacía al contrario que cuando la abandonó.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- Preguntó el viejo sin girarse.

-Lo único que quiero es la sangre de cualquier marine que se atreva a tocarla en mis katanas- Respondió el cazador de piratas de forma fría.

-Tranquilo tigre, la sacarás de allí, pero no puedes entrar allí a lo loco por varias razones; una, si entras a espadazos solo conseguirás que ella y probablemente tu perdáis la vida y dos, en el hipotético caso que consiguieras sacarla después de haber asaltado la base, en poco tiempo tendríamos la visita de un almirante con toda una flota, lo cual no favorecería ni a tu tripulación ni a los otros piratas que están aquí ni a mi negocio.- Zoro bufó con desgana, a pesar de las ganas que tenia de derribar esa base con sus propias manos. Hayter tenía razón debía ser mas discreto.

-Sé que es duro pero confía en mi en unos minutos vendrá alguien que te ayudará.-

El espadachín caminaba de un lado para otro como un león enjaulado, apretando los puños mientras el viejo ordenaba tras la barra las botellas.

-¿Cómo coño sabían que estábamos aquí y cómo la han cogido tan fácilmente?- Preguntó el peliverde repasando lo que había ocurrido.

Hayter suspiró y se apoyó en la barra. -Verás lo que ha pasado en esta isla es "normal", la marina soborna al puerto para que informe sobre las grandes tripulaciones con grandes recompensas.-

-Normalmente se esconden en una zona hasta que aparece algún miembro de dichas tripulaciones, el resultado lo acabas de ver, de la nada aparecen decenas de soldados que capturan al pirata y lo llevan a la base, pero esta vez han tenido cierta suerte.-

-¿Suerte?- Inquirió Zoro sin entender.

-Si en vez de pasar la chica hubieras sido tú me da la sensación que no hubieran tenido oportunidad de rodearte, antes que los despedazaras claro.- Hayter dejó la botella en su lugar correspondiente mientras Zoro pensaba en sus palabras. En ese momento la puerta de la taberna se abrió.

-Hola David.- Dijo el hombre con el uniforme estándar de la marina.

-Me alegra verte Miller, chaval guarda la espada y escucha antes de matar a alguien.- Hayter intentaba calmar a un espadachín que desde que de habían llevado a su nakama estaba constantemente en alerta.

-¿Qué necesitas?.- Preguntó el soldado sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Una patrulla ha arrestado a una compañera de mi amigo, quiero saber donde la llevarán y que medidas de seguridad tiene, ya sabes el trato de siempre.- Hayter sacó un gran fajo de billetes atados con una goma y los dejó en la mesa.

-Entendido, pero no será necesario que me vaya a comprobarlo.- Miller cogió el dinero y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. -Es la noticia del día; Nami, la gata ladrona, de la tripulación de Monkey D Luffy, arrestada, no todos los días se ve eso.

-¿Dónde la han llevado?.- Preguntó impaciente Zoro apoyándose en la barra.

-Shadow Moses, es una base en una isla a media hora de aquí, pero te aseguro que es imposible entrar, no es Impel Down, pero es una con las mayores red de seguridad que posee la marina.- Le respondió el marine.

Zoro suspiró y se froto la cara con las manos, la preocupación aumentada a cada momento, por el tiempo que ella estaba siendo retenida y porque parecía que no había ninguna solución para salvarla.

-¿Estás seguro de que esa base es impenetrable?- Preguntó esta vez Hayter.

-David te lo digo en serio, cualquier cosa que intente entrar y no vista el uniforme estará muerto antes de ni siquiera llegar a la puerta.-

Las palabras de los dos hombres resonaban en la cabeza de Zoro, en su mente había un torbellino de cosas, pensamientos recriminándole por no actuar cuando pudo, las imágenes de esa fortaleza con Nami dentro sin ayuda de nadie y rodeada de tipos que no sabe sus intenciones, ¿Qué podía hacer? Hayter dijo que nada de entrar como si fuera su capitán en Marineford, pero Miller lo ha dejado claro, o eres un marine o estás muerto..._ser un marine._

-¿Y si fuera como un marine?.- Preguntó Zoro en voz alta, más para él mismo que para los dos hombres, intentado creerse lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó Miller.

Zoro se acercó a la barra juntando todas las piezas en su cabeza.

-Has dicho que cualquiera que intente entrar sin el uniforme no tendrá ni la más mínima oportunidad, pero si pudiera hacerme con un uniforme, ¿Habría alguna oportunidad?.-

Hayter y Miller se miraron atónitos, el plan era sencillamente un suicidio en toda regla.

-He oído de piratas que intentan huir de las bases, pero esta vez es la primera vez en mi vida que veo a un pirata intentando entrar en una.- Dijo divertido Hayter.

-Es una locura que puede funcionar, pero hay un problema, la marina lleva registro de todos sus efectivos, por lo que pasaran lista y registrarán, aunque te pongas el uniforme te descubrirán...a no ser.- Empezó Miller a titubear.

-¿A no ser qué?.- Dijo Zoro impaciente.

-No. Es demasiado loco intentar eso... es un puto suicidio.- Dijo Miller nervioso.

Zoro estuvo a punto de amenazar al corrupto marine con sus katanas si no llega a ser, de nuevo, por Hayter.

El veterano hombre saco un fajo de berries mayor incluso que el anterior, con una naturalidad increíble, como si no hubiera cerca de un millón de berries encima de la barra.

-¿Qué decías sobre una locura?.- Preguntó sonriendo el barman.

Los ojos de Miller casi se salían de sus órbitas, el marine tragó fuertemente antes de coger el fajo y guárdaselo.

-Parece que es tu día de suerte.- Empezó mirando a Zoro. -Hoy la base espera la visita de un capitán de otro sector, su trabajo será comprobar que todo esta en perfecto estado y que se cumplen todos los protocolos. Nadie conoce la identidad de ese capitán porque cada vez viene uno distinto.-

Los tres hombres se miraron entendiendo la locura de plan que estaba rondando sus cabezas.

-¿Cómo puedo emboscar a ese capitán?- Zoro sentía la adrenalina en su cuerpo solo de pensar en todo lo que tenia que hacer.

-Creo que sé cómo podemos hacerlo.- Respondió Hayter con una sonrisa bastante psicópata que hizo temblar un poco a Miller.

.

.

.

_Dos horas después_

La puerta de la solitaria taberna se abrió para dejar paso a unos cincuenta soldados de la marina, dos figuras con distinciones que hacían ver su rango superior al resto se acercaron a la barra.

-Me parece muy irresponsable que sus superiores le hayan ordenado que me traiga a un bar cualquiera con todos mis hombres, sargento Miller.- La voz enfadada del capitán se alzó sobre los cuchicheos del resto de los soldados.

-Capitán, ya es mediodía y llevan viajando días, lo único que me han ordenado es que haga que se sienta como en su casa. Y este no es un bar cualquiera. ¿Verdad David.?.- Preguntó Miller al camarero que acababa de entrar por una puerta detrás del mostrador.

-Es un honor tenerle aquí capitán, hoy todo va a cuenta de la casa y déjeme decirle que tengo la mejor cerveza de todo el nuevo mundo.- Presumió sonriendo Hayter empezando a sacar barriles.

-No se si esto es buena idea...-Titubeó el hombre a cargo de los cincuenta soldados detrás suyo.

-Vamos se merecen un descanso, ¿No es así caballeros?.- La pregunta de Miller provocó un estruendoso grito de afirmación por parte de los soldados.

El capitán cogió una de las jarras que estaba llenando Hayter, trago saliva solo viendo como las burbujas se paseaban por el cristal.

-Puede que si nos lo merezcamos.- Dijo finalmente.

-Así se habla. Por la justicia.-

-!Por la justicia¡.- Fue el grito para brindar de todos los soldados que empezaron a beber entre risas.

Treinta segundos después todos los soldados incluido su capitán estaban en el suelo de la taberna inconscientes.

-Te lo dije, tenía somnífero suficiente para dormir a toda una flota.- Un sonriente Hayter brindaba con Miller con cerveza "normal".

De otra puerta salieron Zoro y varios hombres que trabajaban para el barman.

-Chaval será mejor que empieces a vestirte como es debido, el resto que haga lo mismo, tenemos una base que asaltar.- ordenó Hayter.

Zoro fue directo al capitán para hacerse con su atuendo mientras dejaba las katanas a un lado.

-Si este plan sale mal estaré muy jodido David.-

-Tranquilo sargento, estarán K.O. hasta el amanecer y para entonces ya habremos terminado. Los que ya os hayáis vestido llevarles hacia el almacén, con cuidado.-

-¿Qué pinta tengo?- preguntó Zoro llamando la atención de los dos hombres.

Damas y caballeros, sobre todo damas, intenten imaginarse a Roronoa Zoro; el cazador de piratas, futuro mejor espadachín del mundo y primer oficial de la tripulación del sombrero de paja a tiempo completo, vestido con zapatos elegantes negros, un pantalón de traje del mismo color, una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos, (con chaleco negro y corbata y todo) unido todo a la gabardina blanca con las insignias de la marina posada sobre sus hombros. Si amigos, Roronoa Zoro disfrazado de marine, ver para creer.

Hayter le miró y enseguida vio que algo faltaba. Fue a por dos objetos debajo de la barra y se los entregó a Zoro.

-Necesitarás algo que tape tu pelo, es demasiado...llamativo y tu cicatriz también.- el hombre le había entregado a Zoro un sombrero oscuro y unas gafas de sol muy parecidas a las que utilizó en Dressrosa.

-Ahora si, pareces de los malos...o de los buenos según el punto de vista. ¿Sabes todo lo que tienes que decir y hacer?.-

-Si.- Respondió firmemente el espadachín.

-Entonces hagámoslo.-

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba él, uno de los piratas más buscados por los mares, dirigiéndose a una base de la marina enorme y fuertemente protegida, todo por culpa de una gata ladrona extremadamente sexy.

.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo dos, se acerca el final y el siguiente habrá Lemmon así que espero que os haya gustado, siento no poder actualizar más rápido pero estoy lleno de cosas ahora mismo, espero que os guste, dejarme cualquier duda critica o consejo en los comentarios, los leo todos son muy importantes, muchas gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

**Miller: Personaje de Metal Gear**

**Shadow Moses: Lugar de Metal Gear.**

**Estoy haciendo mi propio homenaje a mi saga preferida de los videojuegos XD XD**


End file.
